Rendezvous
by EmptyDeaths
Summary: "Do you ever imagine what life would be like if we were wedded." "Everyday… everyday."


"Yet another night in the gardens Princess? I fail to believe the King and Queen would be fond of their only heir sneaking off into the darkness of night."

Zelda sighed, taking a seat in front of a large bushel of flowers. This wasn't the first time she snuck out, nor was it the first she's been deeply troubled. "I am aware Vaati." She finally spoke after a long breath. "I'd very much enjoy it if you would discontinue pestering me about that fact."

Vaati raised a brow, then followed her gaze to the full moon. He blinked, took a seat next to her and opened his mouth to speak only to have his question answered before he could even utter a single word.

"I have seven weeks Vaati… seven weeks." She whispered again. "I am not ready and even if I were, I would not be ecstatic about this." Zelda stared intently at the moon. The garden was one of her favorite places in the castle, it was always so peaceful here and once she began her escapades she soon found the garden was even more enchanting beneath the cover of darkness with the dim glow of a full moon. Much like the one before her now.

"I should be happy, should I not?" She asked to herself more than to the figure perched next to her. "I am going to marry the man of every women's dreams. Every women's but my own." Immediately she stood walking deeper into the gardens, Vaati of course followed.

Once she felt it was safe she spoke just above the whisper she'd been speaking in before. "Vaati?" Zelda called, twirling to face the lavender haired man. "Do you find me to be a tad strange?"

The man smiled and walked directly in front of her. "For not being attracted to Hyrule's most desired man? It is a bit strange." He joked.

At that Zelda giggled and lightly hit his arm. "I was serious." Although it sounded anything but that as more giggles spilt from her lips.

"Oh, so was I." Vaati's smile grew as he spoke. "I would say it is a bit peculiar seeing as every female in Hyrule is after this hero. An attractive man with a kind and caring personality to add to his charm. Although I must say there is another much more appealing than he, wouldn't you agree Princess?"

Zelda's cheeks grew red, and she immediately felt grateful for the shadows hiding her blush. She turned away from him as she heard a muffled chuckle spill from Vaati. He closed the distance between then even more, "why not?"

A lock of hair was tucked behind Zelda's ear before she answered. "I am content the way things are now."

"Zelda…" Vaati whispered stepping closer to remove the little room between them. "It would never work."

There was an obvious sadness laced into his words as he pulled her into an embrace.

Slowly between the sniffles and small sobs that penetrated the silent night he began to pull away. The unexpected happened next, as he lost control of himself and his thoughts. Before he could process anything a hand reached to cup the young woman's chin.

He paused looking straight into the eyes of the woman engaged to another man. Gradually as in slow motion he closed his eyes and the gap between them, their lips following suit.

Beginning, shock over took him as he knew this was against his better judgement but once Zelda's arms made way around his neck he found he no longer cared.

It was a short kiss, full of meaning and once it was over he was unable to restrain himself. As soon as the first kiss ended the second began, this time deeper and the desire evident.

And so in the darkness of the garden the two released a portion of desire. Zelda's hands found way to Vaati's long lavender hair and his hands were placed on Zelda's thighs.

In between the kisses and less then innocent touches they somehow found place on a bench with the princess on the mages lap. Meaningful touches were much easier to accomplish as her night gown had been hiked up. Hands roamed to the back of Zelda's thighs and eventually her arse as the sorcerer gave it a squeeze causing a loud moan which woke them from their lustful dreams.

They both took a moment to glance at the other before separating and quickly fixing their appearances. Vaati was the first to speak after clearing his throat. "Sorry." Was the only word he muttered as he stared at the grass beneath them. His pale hand raked through his hair then went to smooth his slightly wrinkled tunic. When he glanced at Zelda he saw she was doing the same.

"As am I." She finally replied. Silence then took hold as they looked in opposite directions.

"It is because I am in love with another man." She sighed. "I am in love with you." Both had the others attention but neither spoke.

Instead Vaati did his best to capture the look on his loves face before him. Her long and slightly curly brunet hair soft blue eyes, flushed cheeks and puffy lips. Her long baby blue gown winkled in a few areas. The moon light dancing off her just at the right angle.

Vaati could only smile and then remembering their situation frowned.

"I feel the same," he whispered. Then uttered a notch louder. "I love you."

The princess looked at him and smiled the smallest of smiles.

It was all he need to voice his desires. "Zelda, you are the most enchanting women I have ever had the pleasure of speaking to."

"Oh?" The women's smile broadened and Vaati's own mirrored as he continued speaking. "The man you marry is a very lucky one… Link is fortunate."

The sentence hit them hard dampening the mood ever so slightly. "Do you ever imagine what life would be like if we were wedded."

"Everyday… everyday."


End file.
